1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle for use in connection with dosing of a material from a container.
A use for a nozzle of the above-mentioned kind is in connection with a container such as a cartridge or tube containing filler, silicone, glue or similar materials. The nozzle is the opening for the container and, in connection with the emptying of the container, shall among other things ensure that a suitable amount of the material in the container can be applied in a desired place. The cartridge or the tube often has a built-in nozzle, or is supplied together with the nozzle, which can subsequently be mounted over an opening in the cartridge or the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cartridge with for example glue, filler or silicone material will often be placed in a caulking or jointing gun, which ensures that the material can easily be pressed out of the cartridge in a uniform stream. A tube or other similar containers can, for example, be emptied manually by pressing on them.
Cartridges or tubes of this kind find application in many places, including in connection with construction sites where, among other things, many places have to be filled or glued.
An important problem in connection with standard containers with nozzles is that the nozzles have a firm conical tube of a certain length, where this considerably limits the working positions which can be assumed by a person using the container. This means that the person must often use extra time in creating the possibility of being able to assume a reasonable working position in relation to the place of work, for example by obtaining a ladder or a scaffold. The alternative for the person will often be to twist the body in an unhealthy working position, such as working with the jointing gun raised high above the head.
The result will often be a less effective execution of the work or a poor quality of work. In the long run, bad working positions will presumably also result in aching muscles and eventual industrial injury.
In order to solve the problem with firm nozzles, it is instead suggested to work with nozzles which have a tip which is flexible in relation to a center axis of the nozzle and the container. With a flexible tip it is possible to create an advantageous working angle for the person who uses the container.
However, nozzles of this type have not gained great application, the reason being that their flexible tips have not proved useful, particularly on building sites where the work tempo is high and the work tools are handled in a correspondingly hard manner. The flexible tips have not been able to tolerate this treatment, whereby the advantageous working angle or the whole of the nozzle has been ruined. The result is that firm nozzles still reign supreme on the market.